The Purchase
by JustACrazyOne
Summary: She spent every coin to save him from the cage which held him bound. Kili now belonged to her. Will he be the key to her acceptance? An AU in which Kili gets kidnapped after Smaug invades and is auctioned off. Rated teen to be safe. Follows the story of the Hobbit
1. Save every last dime

**Thank you for joining me! Please let me know what you think! :) I have always loved the LOTR and the Hobbit!**

**Please keep in mind that all characters do belong to the great and awesome Tolkien I just own my own and my AU**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She pulled her hood tighter as the brisk air brushed across her skin. The roads outside of the town was bare, yet the lights of the business proved otherwise. She looked up at the sky, once a beautiful clear blue, now reflected the impending rainstorm. She really hated rain. She walked down the dirt road, giving a kick to any rocks that crossed her path. Her grip on her satchel tightened. With every step jingling could be heard from her bag. She had saved and sold practically everything she had for this day and she wasn't going to let anyone steal her precious gold.<p>

The town looked as bad as it smelt. The majority of the town was the race of men. The town was nowhere close to being as prosperous as any of its rival towns. Dead carcasses of animals scattered the streets where crazed dogs torn away at the flesh. The people living here were no better. Most huddled in groups, exchanging and bartering the few items they had.

She pulled her bag to the front of her and wrapped her hands around it. This caused her to have to shift the sling of her bow on her shoulders. As she continued up the road, men stopped their conversation to stare.

"You don't belong here hobbit!"

"Go back to your mountain!"

She bit her lip to stop herself from speaking. She was excellent with a sword but the odds of her winning a fight was slim. She couldn't risk her purpose here for a bunch of men. The town was packed with people bustling between booths. Her size caused her to easily be shoved and sneered at.

"15 coins and no lower!" A man yelled at an older woman. "This is the best sword in the entire town. It was crafted by the elves." The woman lifted the blade to the light. Her wrinkled hand brushed across the metal.

"Fine," she scoffed and tossed him the coins. The man looked smug at the sell he made. He ruffled through his coins until she made her way over to his booth.

"What can I do for a little one like you?" He placed his hands on his knees to get down to her level. She reached out to pick up a blade but was stopped by the man. "You need something more your size," he pushed a dagger towards her. She wished he could see her face under her hood for she was sure he would go white.

"I am here to sell," she tried to make her voice low, less feminine.

"I am not sure I am in the market for weapons crafted for a wee lass like you," the man laughed.

She could feel her fist tight up into a ball. It took every ounce of strength to reach into her bag and pull out the weapons without hurting him. She pulled out a stack of swords crafted by both elves and dwarves. The man stopped laughing when he saw them.

"Where did you get these?" He looked around before picking up the blades and holding them to the light.

"They are real. Not like the one you sold to the woman. The race of men fails at producing anything of worth."

The man narrowed his eyes at her. He brushed a slender finger across the pile of blades. "I will give you 50 coins. Nothing more."

Her mouth fell open at the offer. 50 coins? One of these swords alone was worth more than that. Yet she was desperate for the money.

"150 gold coins," she countered.

The man seemed to mull over whether or not he would be losing money. He tapped his chin and gave her a toothy smile. "You got yourself a deal dwarf." He looked at her and pointed towards her bow. "What about that bow, looks of good quality. Would you consider selling it?"

"Never."

She took the coins and slipped them into her money bag. If she played her cards right she would leave with her prize. She pushed forward through the town until she reached a large building right outside of the town. The light of the booths did not seem to touch it. Outside of the building was an old cracked sign reading, "inn". The windows of the building was hidden behind wood and rocks. She was certain the building was tilting as if it was on the verge of falling. She stared at the black door with hesitation. Men pushed pasted her, making remarks about how she was in their way.

She sucked in a breath and followed up the stairs to the building. She loathed this place, yet it was important for her to be here today. She waited at the door until a slot opened. Two dark set eyes looked around before narrowing down on her. She lifted her left forearm, flicked down her sleeve to reveal the burn on her arm. The burn was her key inside and cost her over 100 coins to get. She watched the eyes scan her arm. The slot slid closed and the door creaked open.

She lingered outside for a few moments before entering inside the dark hall. She did not spare any glances around her as she made her way through the halls. She straightened out her shoulders trying to appear taller and lengthened her stride. The last door had paint covering it reading, 'Bidding Room'.

She gave her bag one last squeeze before entering inside the room.

The moment the door opened, chaos erupted, hundreds of voices, screaming, shouting, pounding fists, and thumping feet, the booming voice of the conductor echoed over the loud voices on the speaker. The large room was packed with men and women. They pushed and shoved against each other, their fists and hands raised into the air.

Against the far edge of the room was a stage, and on the stage stood women and children of dwarf and human race. The conductor clasped the arm of one particularly young dwarf girl, and roughly yanked her forward. The girl looked to be in her mid-fifties; her light green eyes dimmed with experience and life, her body thin and straight, and her black hair lacked luster.

The conductor turned back to the crowd, and his voice flitted over the intercom at increasing speeds. Hands were thrown in the air, mostly men, and prices were shouted back. The sale took no longer than a minute, the young dwarf girl's price came to no more than 15 gold coins. The winner- an overweight middle-aged man. The young dwarf was shoved back in line, and a man was dragged forward. While everyone's attention was averted to the new sale, she kept watching the girl. The girl's eyes failed to mask the fear of returning home with her master.

_Disgusting. _She felt her stomach turn at the thought of this place. A slave trade full of the worst scum in of Middle Earth. She wished she could buy them all, let them be free, but she knew she had enough to only get him.

She stayed to the back of the crowd as she made her way over to an abandoned counter. She leaned against the counter and pulled out her pipe. She ignored the new wave of shouting, far louder than the previous two, as a small human child was pulled forward.

She lit her pipe, took a deep drag, and held the smoke in her lungs for a while.

"Smoking seems rather ineffective for committing suicide," a man in his early twenties wiped at an ale mug. His hair was creased back into a clasp. His beard lacked proper grooming and bobbed as his mouth moved. He was thin and his eyes lacked life. "Can I get you a drink, sir?"

Sir. She almost made a nasty remark but held her tongue. She felt a tinge of relief that he thought she was a male. Her cloak covered her light blonde hair and was baggy enough to eliminate any extra curves.

She decided to ignore him and drew in another drag from her pipe. She listened off-handedly to the next five sales until all the slaves on the stage had been sold. The crowd quickly hushed to soft whispers and flippant comments. But she stood there, letting the pipe come to the end, and watched them all. They all wore dark clothing, most of them had holes and tears down their shirts. She was surprised they could afford shoes.

She wasn't even done filling up her pipe again that a large, metal cage was moved on-stage. The opening in the shiny sheets of metal was a slot near the top of the cage with three vertical bars- air holes no doubt. The conductor stepped onto the stage, clapped his hands together and gestured to the cage.

He opened his sales pitch with a story about the day Smaug invaded the Misty Mountains and the battle with the orcs. At first she was confused as to the reason the conductor would open his pitch with a history lesson until it dawned on her.

The man was selling him.

It was the sale of a lifetime.

While the conductor continued to prattle off his story, he told the crowd about the orcs attacking the dwarves and how defenseless they were.

"That is why the dwarf in this cage is so important," he returned his eyes back to the unopened cage. "He played a key role in the battle. He is worth a great bounty to the orcs of whose blood he drew."

She watched as the conductor finished speaking, watched as a worker walked on-stag and opened the cage, watched as the conductor yanked out a chained up male dwarf with a bag over his head, watched as the bag was wrenched off the dwarf's head to reveal the most beautiful dwarf to her.

She couldn't describe the beauty the dwarf on the stage held. His features lacked the typical look of a dwarf- a beard. His black hair hung is a messy disarray around his face, his pale skin marred, his bones clearly outlined and his jaw trembled. But it was his eyes that really stood out- light brown that were wide with anger. Draped around his shoulders was a fur coat. She knew at that moment, it was Kili.

"I present to you one of the heirs to the line of Durin," the conductor raised Kili's shackled hand.


	2. They call me Kili

**Thank you to all who have followed and reviewed I am excited to keep writing this!**

* * *

><p>It was as if the same realization struck everyone in the room at the same time. Hands flew in the air, voices arced over each other, bodies pressed and shoved, and the voice of the conductor spoke with glee as the price kept rising. Ten. Twenty. Fifty. A hundred. 500 Hundred.<p>

"500 coins going once! He called looking around at the crowd. "500 going twice," he seemed disappointed at the small amount.

It was only then that she decided to stand up. The story was true, and so she must claim him.

She turned her head, and raised the back of her hand to the stage, and stared hard until the conductor caught sight of her. Caught sight of the red insignia burn of her arm.

"1000," she tapped her pipe on the counter and watched the ash fall from it.

Instantly, the man on the stage froze, his mouth no longer producing the stream of words it once was moments before. The room quieted minutes later, faces and bodies pausing and turning and flinching at the sight of the burn.

"He is a dwarf!"

"Dwarves bidding on their own kind?"

"He shouldn't be allowed in this room."

A few people looked angry and continued to shout and bet, but soon they quieted too as the conductor didn't respond. The crowd moved aside for her, except a few dissenters, but even then, she still pushed past then until they gave in and moved aside.

"Sold to the dwarf lad!" The conductor smiled wide at the purchase.

She slowly walked up the stair to the stage, and across the stage, all while Kili stood before her.

The conductor immediately released Kili as she reached them, and Kili stared up at her with terror, trying to make out her face under her hood. She wasn't sure why something in her chest wrenched at the sight of him. She reached for Kili, ignored the wrenching feeling as he flinched and inspected him.

She had to be sure he was the right one. His deep blue shirt was torn from what seems like a whip. He seemed malnourished and weak which made her a wee happy. It would make getting him out of here easier since he was weaker. She turned his head and inspected the clamps on his braids. The royal symbol was engraved in the metal. She wanted to jump up for joy but refrained until they were out of this hellhole.

She pulled out multiple sacks full of gold coins out of her satchel, handed each to the conductor. The conductor gestured towards Kili, "He is all yours. Are you sure you don't want to stick around? We have a few more which might be of interest for you."

She shook her head under her hood and grabbed Kili by the shoulder and guided him off the stage. She ignored the roars of anger as she exited the room to the side of the loading station. The new room was filled with barred cages bearing women for other potential sales.

She led Kili through another door, adjusted the bow on her shoulders, and opened the door to the town. The moon was high when they left the building. People still crowded the narrow roads of the town making deals with each other. She could feel Kili's eyes on her but it was too dark for him to see her fully.

She kept pushing Kili along, further away from the town until they reached the line of the trees. Once under their cover she released him from her grip. Kili fell to the forest floor, his face hitting the ground with a loud thump. She leaned down to cut his free but Kili crawled on the floor to get away.

"Please," he begged. "my Uncle will pay you more me. They will come after me when they noticed I didn't show up to the shire."

"The Shire?" She questioned.

_Why would the dwarves be gathering in the Shire._

Kili's eyes went wide as if he told a secret. "They will come after me," he emphasized every word.

"You already said that," she mumbled under her breath and reached down for his rope. Kili jerked his body away from her.

"Look dwarf, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have paid such a high price to get you alone here. Give me your hands." Kili reluctantly lifted his hands up to her. She pulled on the rope, her fingers trembling as she pulled at each knot. She didn't know why she felt a sudden rush fear. It took longer than expected and the two sat in silence until she was done. Kili watched her as he rubbed his newly free hands.

"Are you not a dwarf?"

"No- Yes. Well sort of," she fumbled with her satchel and bow on her shoulder. "You could say I am a dwarf but that wouldn't be the truth."

"You are too short to be a human or elf," Kili stepped closer to her as she stepped back.

"I am a mixture," she reached up to pull off her hood letting her long blonde hair flow freely down her shoulders. "Part elf, part dwarf."

She could see the disgust instantly on Kili's face. He wasn't the first to be repulsed by her. No matter where she turned both races found her to be an abomination to their kind. She not suited for either life. Her mother was to blame for running off with a Mirkwood Elf. Both of her parents were driven into exile, abandoning their lives to be together. 'Love was the reason' her mother would tell her, 'you will understand one day'. Yet she never did. She never understood while after the Battle of Azanulbizar, after the elves refused to help the dwarves, her mother decided it was rational to run away with one of the woodland elves. It was considered treason by the dwarves for one of their own kind to marry outside of their race considering how rare dwarf women were. Her mother tainted the line, mixed up bloods. Thorin drove her mother out as Thranduil drove out her father. Her parents lived together away from the two races, never to see their homes again.

"Interesting," was the word Kili used to describe her.

"It was not a choice, Kili. I didn't not decide a life of unacceptance. Yet, this was the life given to be," she walked past him, deeper into the forest.

"You don't have a beard," Kili called to her as she passed. "A dwarf without a beard is no dwarf at all."

"Then you must not be one," she called to him as she continued to lengthen the space between them. "For I never met a man of pure dwarf blood who had so little."

"Give me some time," he yelled as he came running after her, "it will be here soon enough." He caught up gasping for air.

"Are you sure? I heard you were barely of age," she turned to him and watched as Kili's cheeks turned a light pink.

"I am of age!" He looked insulted but she just gave him a shrug and kept moving through the trees. "You seem to not know much about me."

"I know you are not old enough to have fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar as the conductor said you have. I know you have not fought orcs or goblins, most likely never split blood besides the animals you hunt," she turned to look at him. Kili stopped in his steps. They were eyelevel with each other. Her blue eyes bore into his brown. "I also know that your uncle lacks any gold to be able to purchase you since Smaug claimed it as his. Yet, I do not doubt your uncle or your brother or whoever you were meeting in the Shire would not rescue you Kili which is why I am not here to kidnap you. For Durin's sake Kili that has already been done."

"Why did you save me then?"

"I need you Kili."

"For what?"

"To prove not all elves are bad."

Kili watched her walk away from him. "Kili," he called out, "at your service."

"Anathwen," she gave him a small smile, "at yours."

"Well Anathwen," Kili closed the distance between them. "Where shall we be going?"

"The Shire."


	3. Travels

**Thank you to everyone who has read and review you all are the bestest people ever!**

* * *

><p>"Kili!" Anathwen called as Kili darted through the trees. "Kili please be careful that is my favorite bow!"<p>

Well her only bow. It was given to her by her father. He crafted it from the wood of their house. It was a parting gift before he died. Her father decided life without her mother was unbearable and left Middle Earth to join her.

Running through the woods after a dwarf wasn't the top of Anathwen's list before breakfast. She tightened her grip on her satchel and tried to increase her speed to Kili. She slowed to a stop by a large cedar tree and panted. She had to admit Kili was fast.

"Anathwen!" he yelled in the distance. "I thought you said you were an elf, hurry up!"

A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she hears Kili in a close proximity. She slowed down to a walk and closed the distance between them trying to mask her exhaustion. Kili stood bow in one hand and rabbit in another.

"Kili," she sighed as she looked down to see a broken arrow on the forest floor. "My arrows." She looked up to see his dark eyes roll before settling on her.

"It is just an arrow Anathwen."

She picked up the pieces before giving him a small smile. "At least you actually caught something this time."

Kili pretended to be offended. "You never seem to complain at dinner." She held out her hand for the bow but Kili clutched it to his chest like a child, "I have never been a fan of sharing."

"It is not even yours Kili," she watched the dwarf run his thumb over the wood.

"Your right," he says looking up at her with a wide smile, "mine is better." With a laugh he slung the bow over his shoulder walked past her back to the camp. "Let's get back Anathwen!" He called to her.

Anathwen stood in the forest, mouth wide open with shock.

_Did he just insult her?_

She couldn't help but laugh at Kili as she followed Kili back to their makeshift campsite. He really was something. Anathwen went through the tree line to the small dirt clearing to find Kili settled down against a rock. He had the dead lump of the rabbit pinned against the ground and used the broken arrow tip as a knife to begin the skinning process.

They didn't have much as Anathwen sold most of her possessions for coins. Anathwen tried her best to ration their food but with Kili being such a gluttonous pig practically inhaled anything that resembled food.

"Dwarves," she muttered as she wiped away the sweat forming on her forehead. She gently dropped her satchel next to him. She couldn't help but flinch a little as Kili used his hands to tear at the fur. Anathwen looked ahead at their little camp. It wasn't anything nice but it was still comfortable. They could not afford to stay at any inns nor did they have anything to ration for a hot meal or a warm bed. Anathwen counted the few arrows they had left. The arrows was their only source of food and protection. It was the only thing that helped to ease the journey. Anathwen insisted that Kili only hunted when he was absolutely certain he could catch his pray, as she feared they would run out before they reached the shire.

She hadn't been smart in preparing for the journey. She didn't plan much after actually purchasing Kili. She never expected to be traveling with him to the Shire.

"Tell me Kili, are you always as good as this with a bow?" Anathwen words were dripping in sarcasm, lifting the remains of the arrow.

"It is my weapon of choice," his words also sarcastic and his face smug. "Though if my life truly depended on it, I could use a blade as well as Fili."

"Fili?"

How could she have forgotten? The oldest and the next reigning King. They were brothers so close in age. She couldn't imagine Fili letting his younger brother run off to the Shire by himself after what happened to their father.

"Kili," Kili only hummed a little as a response, "where is Fili?"

Kili hands immediately stopped and he dropped the rabbit back to the dirt. He looked up at her with a guilty expression caught on his face like a child being caught stealing a cookie. "I am sure out looking for me."

"Kili," she was sure she looked as exasperated as she sounded. "I suppose I should ask how you even got caught in the first place?"

Kili's immediately lite up as he prepared to defend his case. "You see that wasn't my fault. They actually thought I was Thorin at first and I tried to explain to them that I was way too handsome to be him." Kili looked back up at her and gave her a light chuckle. "Then they questioned if I was even a dwarf, which led me to explaining how I was indeed from the line of Durin."

"Tell me Kili, for someone who wields a bow so well, how did a group of men capture you?"

Kili's face turned a light shade of red at the question. "I didn't have it with me at the time," he mumbled quickly before returning to the rabbit.

"What were you possibly doing that you didn't think you needed a bow?"

"I was well-," Kili paused and Anathwen was sure he was bright red by now. "You know."

She only stared at him and Kili tried to hint at something with his eyes.

"I was relieving myself," he finally gushed out.

"ohhhh," Anathwen looked away as to not laugh at him directly.

"It is not funny. Trying going to the bathroom when a group of men surround you. I had to try to protect my virtue."

At this point Anathwen couldn't contain her laughter. "Never knew you to be the modest type," she choked out.

"Anathwen," Kili seemed to whine. "I am a prince, I have some standards."

Kili huffed and finished the rabbit and placed it by the small fire to cook.

"So you never told me why we are heading to the Shire," Anathwen watched Kili set up a roasting stand out of sticks he gathered. "I never knew dwarves were fans of Hobbits."

"Well you are one," Kili noted, "well half. We don't mind the little hobbits since they tend to only care about themselves."

"Sounds rather narcissistic," she said as she leaned back on the rock.

"It is nothing at that level. They are quiet folks. They never ask of anything from other races, so why should other races ask something of them?"

Anathwen shrugged her shoulders, "So you are going to the Shire because? Oh please don't tell me you are going to live with them."

Kili snorted, "there is not a life there for me. We are heading there actually for an additional member for our company. There is a single hobbit there by the name of ."

" ?" Anathwen was rather skeptical that a hobbit could provide any aid to a few dwarves.

"Yes Mr. Boggins is a master burglar. Gandalf describes him as the best one in all of Middle Earth."

"Kili," Anathwen stopped him from talking, "you know you are talking about a hobbit right? Hobbit do not leave the Shire. They are born, raised and then magically die in that little part of Middle Earth."

"Well not Mr. Boggins! He is the best in his trade and we need him on our quest."

_Quest? _

Anathwen wasn't sure if it was her place to keep on prying. She let silence settle between them as watched Kili finish their supper. She tried to create situation as to why Kili and Fili and possibly more dwarves would be going on a quest. The confusing part was where the hobbit came into play.

"Anathwen?" Kili looked at her concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she waved him off but Kili wouldn't give up. "I am just wondering as to where your quest would be taking you."

Kili went silent. He looked like he was having an internal battle. "I am not supposed to tell but if you did not save me back there I would have died with the secret anyways."

"Tell me what Kili?"

"We are going to reclaim the mountain!"

"The mountain as in the same mountain lost to a dragon?"

Kili claimed that Boggins would sneak in and somehow slaughter the dragon thus giving the dwarves a chance to reclaim their gold. She did not question his further. Within five minutes the two of them were settled against the rock, Kili tearing through rabbit meat, and Anathwen watching him. When he finished his piece she handed him hers.

The night was cold and Anathwen spent them curled up with her legs against her chest. Kili would place his fur coat over her despite her protests insisting it was the least he could do. Anathwen stared up at the stars, these past few days of traveling would soon be changed as tomorrow they would reach the Shire.

She was not sure where she would come into play once they reached the Shire. Sure she rescued Kili but did nothing more than that.

"Kili," She whispered.

Kili only grunted in response.

"Kili do you think Thorin would ever accept a woman into the company?"

Kili's eyes flew open and his upper body shot up from the ground. "And who would this woman be?"

"Me of course."

Kili smiled wide at her, "he would be a fool if he didn't."


	4. The Hobbit Home

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed I love you all! Yes, Thorin is sort of indebted which may or may not be a good thing we will see. For all of those who are dying for Fili to join the story, it will be soon because after all how could you have Kili but not Fili! :)**

**I love all of Tolkien's characters, he is an amazing author and everyone and all of Middle Earth is his. **

Though Kili insisted he knew the way to the Shire, Anathwen couldn't help but question the dwarf prince. They trudged endlessly as Kili push them forward by telling her it was right over the hill. There was much debate as to whether they should set up camp as nightfall soon swallowed them up.

"We have to keep moving, we have to arrive before Thorin."

At his name Anathwen felt a wave of depression fill her. She hated that Thorin despised Elves, yet she could understand why. She wasn't sure if she even liked them herself considering the history between the two races. She tried to calm herself as she struggled to keep up with Kili.

* * *

><p>The Shire was breathtaking, it made Anathwen rethink her view of Hobbits. It was nightfall when they finally stumbled their way out of the forest. Though it was hard to see Anathwen could not miss the lush grass and vegetation smothering the land. The streets were lit with lanterns giving the streets an inviting yellow glow. She had to admit the Hobbits really cared about their homes. Each house was unique yet shared a commonality with its neighbor- a garden. She loved it here, the Shire seemed to lift the air of depression she had been feeling. It was tranquil and undisturbed by the disasters right outside of its borders. She watched Kili go out into the road and she hesitated behind him. This is the place where it would all begin or all end. In one of these houses housed a small company of dwarves and a supposed master burglar.<p>

"Anathwen, would you please hurry, we are very late," Kili's voice sounded urgent as he tried to be as polite as possible. Her lips quirked up into an amused smile before he entered the road after Kili.

When Kili described going to Mr. Boggins house he spoke as if he knew the way. Anathwen leaned against a fence pole as Kili knocked on what seemed like the hundredth door asking if they knew a Hobbit by Mr. Boggins.

Hobbits are generally very nice people when they aren't getting woken up in the middle of the night by a dwarf. Anathwen eyebrows knitted together as she regarded the figure before her, "Are you sure you have never heard of an ?"

The hobbit had to look slightly up at her. He adjusted his robe at the sight of a woman, "I have never heard of a Boggins but there is a Baggins up the road." The hobbit leaned farer out his house and pointed, "at the top of the hill there. Though I don't see why someone like you would be looking for him."

Anathwen flashed him a smile, she had hoped he was right. "Thank you," she twirled around and left the home with Kili.

"Bilbo is one lucky hobbit," the male hobbit whispered before shutting his door.

The walk to the door felt like an eternity. Kili was practically jumping up and down beside her.

The house of Master Baggins, the name still being of question, had a beautifully crafted garden tucked away behind his fence. His large oval, green door had a carved mark into it that was not seen in the others.

For a moment she felt completely overwhelmed, because what if, what if they don't accept her in the company. Where would she go? With no family and no gold she had nowhere to turn. She couldn't believe she was there, standing with the dwarf prince about to go prancing in where others dwarves hid. She was sure her anxiety was plastered on her face because Kili reached down and squeezed her hand.

"It is alright Anathwen, I am here," Anathwen gave Kili a weak smile as he reached to knock on the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

_I am going to die, she thought. Thorin will surely kill me. _

She quickly pulled up her hood hiding her face. Kili eyebrows shot up at her action.

"He doesn't have to know," she whispered.

"He is going to find out Anath-"he started but she cut him off.

"I rather not have him find out right away. Kili do you know how many elf-dwarf relationships there are in Middle Earth?"

Kili seemed to ponder the question. His lips drew together and his eyes lifted upward as he thought about all the history he had learned.

"None until my parents." She answered the question for him. "It was a protested and forbidden marriage that broke pretty much every law. Thorin banished my mother himself. You must forgive me if I fear a little." She was afraid her words were too harsh towards the young prince but Kili gave her a small nod and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Just remember," a loud thumping of feet could be heard from behind the door. "No matter what happens, you own me," he gave her a wink as the green door swung open.

A male hobbit stood rubbing his temples with closed eyes. The smells of baked goods and fried fish flowed out from the house and overwhelmed Kili and Anathwen. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

"Go away, I have absolutely no more room for anymore dwarves in my house. I am out of food, the toilets are ruined," the hobbit ran a hand down his face. He peaked through his eyes as if he was wishing they would disappear. Upon seeing them, Kili gave him a small bow.

"Kili at your service!" Kili dipped up and gave the hobbit the widest smile he could manage. Anathwen wanted to laugh at the frightening look that instantly appeared on the hobbits face.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili exclaimed at him.

"Baggins," the hobbit corrected him with a small voice. He glanced between the two of them and then rested his eyes back on Kili. "Bilbo Baggins," he repeated.

Anathwen felt an instant need to comfort the poor hobbit. He adjusted his robe and pushed his curly hair from his face. He looked uncomfortable with the situation yet still was trying his best to be as polite as possible.

"Please excuse us Mr. Baggins as we are weary from our travels," her voice was soft, it surprised her. Baggins immediately turned his head towards her and creased his eyebrows. He could not see her under her hood but he knew she was a woman.

"Anathwen," she said a little too forcefully. She swallowed and tried to straighten herself out, to stand tall and not show how much she dreaded walking through the door. Bilbo turned back to study her and she bit the inside of her lip.

He finally stepped aside and gestured them in, "the others are waiting."

"It is nice this place, did you do it yourself?" Kili declared as he walked inside Bilbo's home. He looked around as he dropped his fur coat into the surprised arms of Bilbo. He then turned to scrape of his boots on what looked like an old, handcrafted chest.

"That's my mother's glory box could you please not do that," Kili dropped his boots and glanced around. "So the others are here? Fee?!" He called out and looked around the halls of the home.

There was a loud dropping of glass which caused Bilbo to flinch as footsteps came racing down the hall.

"There you are Kee!" A blonde hair dwarf scooped Kili up in a bear hug. I was worried Uncle was going to get here before you." The two brothers began to prattle on between themselves.

Anathwen looked around the charming home. It was appeared small on the outside but was actually very large and spacious for one hobbit. Furniture was stacked in the halls which she assumed was by the dwarves. There was crumbles leading from one room to another. Anathwen turned to watch Bilbo hang the fur coat up with others then turn to wipe the mud from the box.

"Forgive him Master Bilbo for though he was raised as a prince, he has been away from his family long."

Bilbo gave an understanding huff at her statement, "would you like me to take her coat as well?"

Anathwen hesitated at his question and her finger gripped the outside of her hood, "not at the moment, thank you."

Bilbo gave her a nod, "shall we join the others?"

Anathwen followed the young hobbit through the halls of his home. She glanced all around to take it in. The walls were bare except for a few photos and books scattered the floors. The further they went down the hall the louder the voices became. It was defiantly a sight to behold.

Bilbo stopped at an overcrowded dining room that was overflowing with dwarves of varies looks, ages, and sizes. The dwarves laughed and talked with each other as they crammed food inside of their mouths which they washed down with wine. Kili seemed to have forgotten his previous troubles as he sat next to the blonde dwarf and stuffed his face as well. There was no trace of manners as the dwarves partied away. Food was tossed from one dwarf to another along with pints full of liquid. There was one that stood out. He appeared older with a long greying beard and cloak. He was taller than everyone in the room yet shared the similar interest in food. The blonde dwarf began to walk across the table with multiple ale mugs for the others. Then they all guzzled their mug only to begin burping. Anathwen was unsure as to if she wanted to call this her race.

Kili looked up from his spot and gave Anathwen a toothy grin.

"Anathwen, please, come join us!" His voice was dragged out as he was already becoming drunk.

The blonde dwarf looked up at her. He stood and raised his hands to hush the crowd, "this is the dwarf that rescued Kili!" He declared to the group. Anathwen felt all the eyes on her and she could feel her breath starting to quicken.

"Not really a dwarf," Kili muttered as he took another swig of ale.

"No matter," Fili hushed him. "This man still went and brought Kili back to us."

"Tell us your name lad so we can drink to you!" A dwarf with snow-white hair called out, a mug raised in the air.

"Well," Anathwen spoke reaching up to pull of her hood letting her blonde mane pour out in curls down her back. She instantly regretted her decision when everyone's eyes went wide. "It is Anathwen."

The commotion in the room settled down to an unnerving silence. Anathwen unclasped her coat and passed it off to Bilbo with a small thank you. She turned her attention back to the dwarves who looked at her with shock.

"Where is her beard?" One whispered.

"Maybe she is young like Kili," whispered another.

"She doesn't look like a dwarf."

"She is a woman."

Anathwen rolled her eyes and reached up to tuck her hand behind her ears to reveal the slight point. "Half-dwarf." Gasps filled the room at the sight.

"Kili! You dare bring an elf with you?!"

"Thorin is going to kill you when he gets here."

"She will give us away!"

"I know of you," the snow-haired dwarf piped up. "I was there the day your mother told Thorin of her union to your father. It was truly sad news to hear that such a respected woman as her to run away with a Silvan elf."

"Anathwen, daughter of Aliward of Mirkwood. I would have never expected to see you here tonight," the man in the grey robe smiled gently at her. He adjusted his grey pointed hat on his lap. "I am Gandalf the Grey."

She had heard of him but in reality who hasn't. He was a wizard and well-respected to her at least. He drew together his bushy eyebrows. "Tell me child what has become of your father?"

"He has passed," her voice flat and emotionless. "Along with my mother," she redirected the statement to the rest of the dwarves. The dwarves gave glances between each other and avoided looking at her.

"Tell me woman, which race do you put yourself under?" A balding dwarf asked.

"I am here, am I not?" She locked eyes with the dwarf. "Though I believe both races are rather stubborn to say the least."

"Come and sit, Anathwen!" Kili stood and gestured her next to him. She bit inside of her cheeks at the thought of settling down between them. However, Kili stood giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Those should be a crime," she whispered to herself as she sat down next to Kili, nestled between him and the blonde dwarf.

Slowly everyone went back to talking and ever so slowly laughter and the previous commotion started back up again.

"Fili," the blonde dwarf turned to her. "At your service."

Fili shared the similar features of Kili but sported more facial hair. His blonde hair was pulled back from his face with a few sets of braids. Fili twitched his mouth causing his facial braids to move also.

"He thinks they make him look good," Kili chuckled at Fili's beard braids.

"I never had a woman protest them brother," Fili gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes as a plate of food was passed to her. She attempted to contain her hunger by nibbling on the food, after all she was supposed to be a woman.

"I never seen her eat so little," Kili said to Fili as he rested his face on his hand and watched her.

"It is called having manners," she gave them a smile, "something even the two princes seem to lack."

"I think I am going to like her brother," Fili leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet on the table.

Anathwen watched Gandalf slip off into the hall with Bilbo. She could hear them arguing about the dwarves invading his home and the adventure.

"Excuse me," a young dwarf followed after them. "I am sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" Anathwen could hear Bilbo huff at the question as if he was thinking about having to clean up after them.

"Be right back," Fili jumped up from his chair followed by Kili. Anathwen stood from her chair and followed after the brothers.

"Here you go Ori give it to me," Fili took the plate from the dwarf and tossed it to his brother across the hall. A wicked smile crossed Kili's face as he caught the plate and tossed it to another dwarf inside the kitchen. The two brother's exchanged a look and soon all the dwarves participated in the tossing of their dishes to Fili and Kili. Fili raised his eyebrows at her as he jungled and bounces dishes up and down his arm with ease.

"You must be a big help in the kitchen," she leaned back against the arch of the door.

"If only you knew my mother," he chuckled as he threw it into the hands of Kili.

A soft tapping and scrapping of metal came from the dining room where the dwarves sat scrapping their forks and knives.

"Could you please not do that?!" Exclaimed Bilbo bargaining into the room. Ori followed after him with glee. "You are going to blunt them!"

"Oh did you hear that lads he said we are going to blunt them," a dwarf with a hat roared with laughter as he looked at his fellow dwarves. They began to tap their feet in unison creating a melody.

"Blunt the knives bent the forks," Kili began to sing with the beat.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," his brother continued.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" They all began to sing, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates."

Soon every dwarf began to pick and clean off the plates with speed. Anathwen scooped up her plate of uneaten food as the dwarves cleaned off the table rapidly by passing and tossing the dishes to each other.

"Cut the cloth and trail the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!"

Anathwen stood with shock at the group of singing dwarves.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole; and when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!"

The entire room was cleared out and not a single crumble was left. It looked like nobody had even been there.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" All the dwarves cried out with laughter as Bilbo ran through into the kitchen to find every dish washed and dried.

The dwarves clasped each other on the back and returned to their seats along with Gandalf with laughter.

Anathwen went into the kitchen and placed her plate on the counter when the loud booming came echoing through the house.

"He is here," she heard Gandalf whisper.

She clutched the counters with her hands as she could hear the light scrapping of a chair. Each followed the footsteps to the door. Her breath caught in her chest. She looked down at the floor. The door opened slowly.

"Gandalf," a low voice called out. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

He was here. _Thorin Oakenshield_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review, follow or do anything you want :)<strong>


	5. Let me pack my bags

Anathwen attempted to take deep breaths however with the increasing sounds of Thorin's heavy footsteps, she could feel each breath become lighter.

"Anathwen," Kili hissed as he entered the kitchen. Fili promptly followed after him. They both attempted to mask their fear for her fate.

"It will be alright," Fili gave her a weak smile. "Our uncle will understand."

"No he won't," she panted out.

"You saved me, he owes you," Kili noted.

"It is a debt he will overlook," she mumbled. She looked up at the two brothers who were whispering to each other in khuzdul as if she didn't understand.

"_We have to protect her, Fee,"_ Kili murmured in Khuzdul

"_You are right Kee, uncle will probably kill her,"_ Fili replied looking up to see the wide eyes of Anathwen.

"Kill me?!" She practically screamed only to be instantly hushed by the brothers.

"Did you know she spoke khuzdul?" Fili said to Kili as he tried to calm Anathwen down.

"My mother is dwarf, I am fluent in both sides of my family," Anathwen rolled her eyes.

"I expect my nephews have arrived," the voice was closer to the kitchen. "I promised my sister they would arrive safety." No one responded to the king and she could hear the footsteps of Thorin stopping at each room.

Anathwen wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up or pass out. "Fili, Kili," the voice sounded happy. "There you are. I should have expected to find you two in the kitchen."

Anathwen watched as the brothers went stiff. Their eyes turned to each other's and they seemed to be having a mental conversation. They gave each other small nods and neck gestures.

"You do it Fee," Kili whined in a higher pitch. Fili huffed and turned around to face Thorin.

"Uncle!" Fili exclaimed.

Kili gave her a wink before turning around to face his uncle as well. "Uncle," Kili gave off the same level of excitement as he wrapped his uncle in a hug.

Thorin pats on Kili's back stopped when he spotted Anathwen. "Who is she?" His voice completely changed. All the previous happiness it held was now replaced with confusion and anger. "I thought I told you how secret this mission was." Thorin gripped the shoulders of the brothers tightly. "We have no room for a woman when we have a hobbit to look after."

Anathwen adverted his stern eyes.

"She is with me," Gandalf entered the kitchen. "I had her go and pick up Kili on the way."

"Gandalf I thought we talked about how important it was to keep- wait pick up Kili?" Thorin turned to Fili. "And where were you?"

Fili looked shocked at being thrown under the bus by Gandalf. He opened and closed his mouth quickly in an attempt to find an excuse. "You know how hard it is to watch Kili," Fili crossed his arms, "he runs after anything that moves."

"Do not," Kili exclaimed at his brother. Fili narrowed his eyes at him causing Kili to make a perfect o shape with his mouth. "It is my fault un-."

"There is no need to worry, Thorin," Gandalf gave Anathwen a small nod. "Your nephews arrived safely and that is all the matters. Now what do you say we get you something to eat?"

Anathwen subconsciously pushed her uneaten plate of food across the counter. She refused to make eye contact with the dwarf king. She could feel the tips of her ears burning as he continued to glare at her. Did he know yet?

"Very well," Thorin mumbled as he picked up the plate of food and headed out the kitchen.

Gandalf was the only one who followed after Thorin but not before he turned to the three, "it is best Thorin does not know Anathwen's secret," he drew together his bushy eyebrows.

"My secret," Anathwen scoffed to herself. "My little secret," she repeated. She reached up with a shaky hand and patted her ears hidden beneath her blonde hair.

"I can braid her hair," Kili tapped his chin. "Tuck her ears under and place braids on both sides."

"I should do it," Fili took a step towards her but Anathwen took a step back.

"No."

"Well we don't have many options," Kili threw his hands in the air.

"I just-," she really did not want braids, yet nothing seemed easier than this.

"They are just braids Anathwen," Fili took a step closer to her and this time Anathwen didn't take a step back. "It is the beads that determine anything."

Anathwen nodded her head at Fili. It was true what he said about the beads. The beads or clasp told other dwarves everything they needed to know about someone. If the dwarf was in adulthood, if the dwarf was considered royalty, if the dwarf was being courted.

Fili easily wove her hair into a braid. His fingers seemed to master the art. Once he finished he clasped on a bead at the end to secure the braid. Anathwen lifted the end to see a bead representing adulthood. "It was all we have," Fili moved to the other side and began the process again. "Kili just got his in," Fili smirked.

"Really?" Anathwen looked over at the dark-haired dwarf whose face was now a bright red. "I didn't think you were old enough."

Fili chuckled and Kili threw his hand up, "I got more of a beard then you!"

"It the elf side I think," Anathwen rolled her eyes at the dwarf.

"You are rather sassy, Anathwen," Fili chuckled as he clasped the other braid.

"Now that," Anathwen ran a finger across the braids on both sides, "I get from my mother. How does it look?" She looked up at the brothers who gave each other a nod.

"Perfect," they said in unison.

"Don't even know you are an elf," Fili gave her a smug smile. "All thanks to my braiding skills of course."

"Whatever," Anathwen mumbled.

"Shall we join them?" Kili gave her an encouraging smile. Anathwen could feel her chest tighten again at the thought. Everyone out there knew she was a dwarf besides Thorin. Would they keep the secret?

"I suppose," she whispered and Kili went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The three of them left the secluded kitchen. Anathwen could hear the voice of Thorin and Gandalf exchanging a heated conversation.

"You promised me a burglar. I am not looking for a hobbit who is obsessed with flowers. He hasn't even stepped outside of the Shire. What am I to do with this hobbit?"

"Well that is a tad harsh," Bilbo mumbled to himself as he paced around the outside of the dining room.

"I promised you a burglar and that is what I gave you!" Gandalf declared. "I gave you my word he will do the job." At this point the atmosphere of the room changed and Thorin slightly shifted in his seat.

"And the woman?" Thorin leaned towards Gandalf. "I am not looking after the hobbit and a woman."

"You won't have to," Kili took a step forward. "I will watch after her."

"Don't be silly brother you can't even defend yourself. This is a job for someone stronger," Fili flexed his arms casually. "Like me."

Several dwarves in the room snickered at the exchange.

"Aren't you both so cute," Anathwen pushed her way between the brothers to face Thorin. "I can look after myself."

"And what skills would you be giving the company?" Thorin looked over at her.

"I can hunt."

"Well not really," Kili shot her down. She turned and glared at Kili.

"I am good with a bow."

"We already have Kili for that," a dwarf in the crowd answered.

She took a deep breath. The more she thought about it the less valuable she seemed to be. She could not hunt well enough to feed a group this large; when she was lucky she was able to feed herself. She was good with a bow. It was her choice weapon, however Kili seemed to practically come out of the womb with a bow attached to his hand. She could not do the things typical woman did such as sew clothes or cook. She sighed. A thought came to her mind.

"Kili. Kili is mine." Anathwen gave Thorin a huge smile and took a seat next to Gandalf. Thorin looked up at Kili with horror in his eyes.

"Kili, please tell me you did not begin to court this-," Thorin started and Kili shook his head violently.

"Never," Anathwen spat out but she could see the small degree of hurt on Kili's face at her words. "I bought him."

"You bought him?" Bilbo's pacing ceased. "How exactly do you buy someone?" The hobbit leaned towards her curious.

Anathwen gave the hobbit a shrug and leaned back in her chair. "I suppose the same way you buy anyone," Anathwen waved him off. "At one of those trade places."

It was that moment that Anathwen discovered Thorin's true anger. Thorin stood, his chair scrapping across the floor with a loud screech. His teeth were clenched along with his fists. Anathwen looked over to see Kili and Fili's face go the whitest of white. She wasn't even sure they were breathing anymore.

"Anyone care to explain?" Thorin questioned through gritted teeth.

Silence filled the room along with a flow of tension. "It does not matter," Anathwen looked at the King in the eyes for the first time. With each passing second she felt herself slowing crumbling.

"It matters to me," Thorin roared.

"What should matter is that your nephews are alive," Anathwen sat up straighter in her chair. "They are safe and well and, and that is all the matters." Anathwen could feel her heart begin to race.

"As your king I demand-"

"You are not my King," Anathwen interrupted him. "I was not born within your Kingdom. You did not provide my family any aid or comfort. I do not consider myself you valiant service."

"Then why do you desire to go on this quest? The mountains are not your home. The gold is not yours to take," Thorin looked like he wanted to kill her there.

"To protect my investment. I bought Kili for 1000 coins and unless you are all packing enough coins to pay me back then it is simple. Either I get to join you, or Kili does not go."

"You can't stop Kili from going," Thorin mocked. "You can't fight against us all."

"She won't be alone," Gandalf lightly placed a hand on Anathwen's shoulder.

"Gandalf," Thorin began but Gandalf gave him a stern look.

"You have changed Thorin. You are indebted to the girl. I will look after her along with Bilbo."

Everyone looked at Thorin for his reaction. He sat down and stared at the empty plate. It took him a few moments before answering. He seemed to mull over all the possibilities for letting a hobbit who couldn't even pick up a sword and a headstrong woman.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Well isn't this just fun ;) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and everything else you guys are just amazing!<strong>


	6. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 6: The Journey Begins**

"You must trust me on this," Gandalf words were stern and Thorin seemed to relax as the old wizard sent a wave of relief for the care of her and Bilbo.

The dwarves started to exchange rebukes but Thorin hushed them. Under the command of their King they went silent instantly.

"Hand them contracts!" Thorin barked and Anathwen had a scroll thrust in her direction. She looked up to see Bilbo reading through as he paced back and forth. Gandalf and Thorin were rambling on about a key the king had left and how Thorin was suppose to go and reclaim the mountain.

"It is a standard contract," Anathwen looked up to a white hair dwarf. She had never really learned the names of them besides the three of the royal family. "Summary of out of pocket expenses," the dwarf continued and Anathwen blocked him out and focused on his face. She had to have learned him name at some point. "Funeral arrangements and so forth," The dwarf finished.

"Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo exclaimed looking frazzled. Bilbo left the room and opened the long contract and began slowly reading it. His eyes would narrow then go wide, then narrow again. Anathwen could hear him holding his breath.

Anathwen held her hand out for a quill to sign the bottom.

"I will not be responsible," Thorin leaned in towards Gandalf. "For either of their fate," he looked at Anathwen.

Gandalf paused for a moment and gave the hobbit a look before nodding towards the king dwarf, "agreed."

"Aren't you going to read it?" Kili peered over her shoulder at the contract. Anathwen quickly turned towards Kili and noticed her hand was still held out.

"Kili," she looked up at him, "did you sign it?"

"Well yes of course," Kili said matter of fact.

"Nobody ever reads the terms and conditions to contracts," Anathwen rolled her eyes as someone put a quill in her hand and she signed her name at the bottom. "Besides, Bilbo is doing enough stressing for the both of us." She smiled to herself when she rolled up the contract and looked up at Bilbo only to see him so pale.

"One fourteenth of the profit," Bilbo mumbled to himself.

"One fifteenth," A dwarf with a hat corrected Bilbo.

"Seems fair," Bilbo continued to walk around the room muttering to himself. He seemed rather calm until he got to the liability part of the contract.

"Incineration? Incineration!" Bilbo repeated as he brought the contract close to his face as if he read it wrong. Anathwen processed the word. Incineration seemed like a relatively nice way to go.

The dwarf with the hat continued to talk on to Bilbo describing how it would be to have your flesh melted from your bones and be turned into a pile of ash.

"You must tell me everyones name when you get the chance," Anathwen murmured to Kili and she looked over all the dwarves looking concerned for the stumbling hobbit.

"Well," Kili leaned in along with Fili. "I am Kili and this is Fili," Anathwen hit his arm hoping to knock the stupid look on his face discreetly.

"Ori, Nori, and Dori," at Fili saying their names the small group of dwarves look up and over at them.

"Oin and Gloin," Kili continued pointing to another pair. Anathwen tried to quickly match the names to faces and remember.

"Ori, oin, Gloin," she said to herself, she turned to the other dwarves, "Dori," she added to the list. She stared at the red hair dwarf with braids down the side of his face. He gave her a small smile waiting for her to remember his name. She bit her lip, scraping it with her teeth. "Nori!" she exclaimed.

Nori cheered and at the moment at loud thump echoed through the room and Anathwen looked over to see Bilbo passed out on the floor. The dwarf with the hat looked over at Bilbo then turned back to them.

"Bofur," he said with a wink and gave her a wide smile.

"Don't mind him," Kili glared at Bofur. "That is Bombur," he pointed to a oversized dwarf. "Bifur," Fili pointed to another with grey and black hair.

"Balin," Kili pointed to the white haired dwarf.

"Dwalin," the brothers finished together. Dwalin only glared in her direction. Anathwen looked at his contorted face. He studied her face and drew back his lip in disgust.

"Don't mind him lass," Balin leaned towards her. "He is rather one minded," Balin gave her a nod and Anathwen knew he was referring to her elven side. Dwalin spit something out in khuzdul in her direction which Anathwen translated to be a filthy stood up and stared at the dwarf and Dwalin did the same. Their chairs scraped across the wooden floor and all eyes were on them. Anathwen gripped the table with her hands and leaned in towards Dwalin, "Well you better get use to this filthy half-breed," Anathwen snarled at him. "Careful who you insult. I will not stand for my mother to be judged by people like you," she spit at him. Kili touched her hand and Anathwen shot him a similar look and Kili quickly pulled his hand away. "Dwalin," Thorin rose as well and Dwalin gave his king a look before sitting back down. Anathwen look at the king before she pushed past the rest and left the room. She walked by poor Bilbo still passed out on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Kili called out after her.

"Anywhere that has better company." She walked out the door leaving Bag End. She wanted to rip her braids out. Who was she kidding? She was as much dwarf as they were elf. She would never belong with the company of dwarves who despised the race above all. She walked through the gate entering Hobbiton. The streets were even more bare than before. The path was lit with lanterns and she followed it hoping to reach a secluded spot. She walked off the dirt path into the rolling hills of green grass. She sat down and found the grass wet. She looked up at the sky. How was the grass possibly wet with a clear sky. She grumbled and adjusted as her trousers were now being soaked through.

She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears and touched the braids. She had forgotten about them. She pulled one of the braids down and pulled harshly at the clasp that held them together. Fili had fine craftsmanship with braids. She loosened the clasp and began to undo the braid. She gently pulled her hair free from their bond and she felt a tinge of relief. She did not deserve to wear these braids. She did not want anything that had to do with that dwarf company. She tucked the clasp into her pocket and began working on the other side.

"Fili will not be happy," a deep voice commented as she pulled the clasp free from her hair.

"He will live, Kil-," she was sure the voice belonged to Kili. The voice sounded just like Kili. However, when she turned her head up she saw Thorin standing above her. "Thorin," she finished and turned her attention back to pulling her hair loose. She could feel Thorin staring at her and she adjusted her position once again on the grass. The presence of him made her uncomfortable. He was the only one who did not know her secret and he still must not or else he would not be treating her with manners.

It was in Thorin's presence that Anathwen felt a wave of coldness wash over her and she regretted not grabbing her cloak before she had left. It was typical of her to not be prepared.

"I came to apologize," Thorin was looking off into the distance.

"For what," Anathwen mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them to her chest. Thorin did not seem like the type to admit he was wrong.

"For the member of my company." Ah, there is was. He was only doing what a company leader should do. Nothing personal about it. Anathwen waved him off.

"We both overreacted." She had to lie to herself. She despised what Dwalin said about her in the room. Calling her something as vulgar as that was crossing the line. It did not matter that she was part elf but that fact she was a woman made it wrong as well.

"Will you be joining us?" Thorin added after several minutes of silence.

"Not anytime soon," Anathwen was tempted to just sleep outside. The air was chill but nothing to be concerned over. The people here were suppose to be honest people so she would be in no harm.

"I meant on the quest," Thorin was still not looking at her but off into the distance as if he was searching for something. Anathwen could not form an answer right away. She sat and looked up at Thorin. He was suppose to be the oldest in the company, the one with the most experience yet he did not look it. If it were not for the grey streaks in his black hair and beard, Anathwen would had sworn he was as old as Fili. It was his eyes that gave away his true age. They burned with all the suffering he has experienced and often when Anathwen gazed into them she saw longing and disappointment. Thorin crossed his arms and shifted his weight. His arms were strong, which was expected of a blacksmith. His dark hair covered the scars that would surely be on his arm.

"I am not sure I am welcomed," Anathwen finally managed and Thorin caught her eyes. He studied them for a few seconds.

"You are welcomed," he grumbled. Anathwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I will join your company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Anathwen prayed that when the time came for Thorin to know who she was that he remembered this night.

"We are going to have music."

"Hmph?" Anathwen was once again lost in her thoughts.

"At the hobbit's house. Are you skilled in any instrument? Or are you a singer?" Thorin questioned.

"Neither," Anathwen responded. "My mother wasn't the type."

"And your father?" He asked. Anathwen shrugged.

"One can say my talents are else where." Thorin did not question her any further but gave her a nod and turned to go back to the house.

"If you are to join us tomorrow," he called out to her. "Be on time. I do not want to wait for a woman." Anathwen laughed. That was the Thorin she had heard about.

Anathwen sat out there for the rest of the night. She somehow managed to fall asleep with her feet up against her chest. She was woken up by someone poking her with a stick.

"Leave me alone," she groaned as the poking continued.

"Are you alright miss?" Anathwen slowly opened her eyes and had to blink to adjust to the blaring sun. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out on the grass. She rolled over and rested on her stomach. The town was now flourishing with hobbits. The hobbit who poked her was young looking, like Bilbo. He had curly blonde hair that he kept pushing out of his face. His blue eyes peered down at her with concern. In one hand he held the stick and in the other a pipe with smoke rising from it. The male hobbit placed the pipe between his lips and sucked in and blew rings while watching her. Anathwen propped her head on her hands. The hobbit took a few steps back from her.

"Food would be nice," she commented and the hobbit's eyes went wide.

"Yes, very well." He turned and went into a nearby house and came out after several minutes with several wrapped items in cloth. "Please take it." The hobbit gave her a small smile and Anathwen stood up to relieve the man of the food. She balanced the wrapped food in one arm and used the other to tuck her hair back. The man was taken back by her ears. While hobbits have slight points to their rather large ears, elven ears are more dramatic.

"You are rather small for an elf?" The hobbit looked her up and down. "You are a woman right?"

Anathwen was appalled at the questioning of her gender. However, she pushed the thought in the back of her mind. She could not blame the male hobbit as male elves do not grow facial hair, and she was wearing trousers.

"I am indeed a woman." The hobbit gave her a 'ah' sort of look and continued to suck on his pipe. "I best be going," Anathwen gave him a smile. "Thank you for the food." The male hobbit gave her a nod.

"Where are you staying?" He asked as she started down the road.

"At Bag End."

"With Bilbo?" The male hobbit looked dumbfounded. He muttered something about how did Bilbo ever manage to get an woman let alone an elf to stay with him.

Anathwen followed the road and found the green door. She hesitated before knocking on the door. Was it impolite to just walk it? She kinda knew Bilbo. She waited until she heard the groaning of Bilbo and his feet slapped the floor as if he just woke up. Anathwen could not hear the snoring of the others in the company. Was Bilbo alone?

The hobbit slowly opened the door as he pulled up his suspensor. He was wearing the same clothes as last night. His brown hair was a mess on top of his head and he had bags under his eyes from a rough night sleep. At the sight of her, Bilbo quickly tried to straighten up his appearance.

"Anathwen," Bilbo looked around past her.

"Bilbo," she gave him a smile.

"Please do come in," he opened the door wider and Anathwen stepped through. His house was much more dirty than the first time. The floors were covered with dirt and cups full of tea laid on multiple tables. The house, though dirty, was lacking its previous guests.

"Bilbo?" Anathwen looked around the house. Bilbo took the food from her arms. "Where are the dwarves?"

Bilbo laughed to himself and seemed happy. "They were gone when I woke." Anathwen felt her breath catch in her chest. The words of Thorin echoed in her mind. She was welcomed amongst his company.

Anathwen gave Bilbo the food and walked through the living room and saw Bilbo's contract unsigned.

"Are you not planning on going?" She called out as Bilbo was pouring water in the kitchen. At her words the water stopped. She could hear Bilbo slowly leave the kitchen and walk down the hall towards the living room.

"I want to Anathwen. To go on an adventure. To be like the Took side," Bilbo leaned against the arch way.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bilbo looked at her stunned but before smiling wide.

While Bilbo packed his bag full of clothes, Anathwen tucked the food away in her bag and tied her cloak around her. She strung her bow across her back along with the few arrows she had. She had realized she did not have much clothes. She never expected to be going off on an adventure with a bunch of dwarves. She looked down at her trousers and questioned how long they would last.

"Are you ready?" Bilbo asked as he tied his bag closed.

"Yes," Anathwen gave him a smile and patted her few mere coins. Not enough to buy her anything, it was all Kili's fault.

"Are you going to wear that?" Bilbo questioned.

"I have nothing else," Anathwen said embarrassed and Bilbo made an o-shape with his lips.

"I do not have woman clothes," he said with a slight blush, "but you are more than welcomed to some of my trousers."

Anathwen smiled wide at him and Bilbo led her to his room. "Help yourself to anything you find." He left her alone to change. Anathwen opened the drawers revealing stacks of clothes. She pulled out a few pair of trousers and some shirts. While she was leaner than Bilbo, she hoped they would not be short on her. Bilbo did not have any coats as if did not get cold enough in the Shire. Anathwen took a small quilted blanket and rolled it up. She tied it to the top of her pack and left Bilbo's room.

"I am ready now," Bilbo looked up at her as he rolled up the contract.

"Then we better hurry," he ushered her out the door and they took off with a run.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone! Sorry for not getting it out sooner :( Thank you for following, reviewing and reading my story it means everything to me!<strong>


End file.
